Miles Davis saves experimental jazz types
by Rivfruifv
Summary: I have returned


So one day Miles Davis was just rockin' out on his trumpet somewhere in Los Angeles or some shit until suddenly he bumped into his old pal Meich Rose.

"Amy? What are you doing here?" said Miles Tails Davis in a very Miles Tails Prower voice. Due to Amy being the only Rose that Tails had ever known, anyone else of the same last name would cause genuine confusion

"Put away the fucking Band of Horses shit cuz we got company yo'" said Mike Ross as he turnd his arm 451 degrees faurenhiet to indicate the existance of a brand new villian in town. All the way from drrr, his/her name was

LUCA (I say his/her because it's a girl who has successfully brainwashed herself into thinking she is a boy which therefore causes genuine confusion)

"O hy dere DeLuca Girl" said Moles Davis.

"I am NOT a girl you fucking ass! Stop calling me that!" said Lucas as she cried, her breasts jiggling in sadness due to her self-confusion.

"Gee I dint no guis cud have boobs like that" said Mauls Davis as he stacked another vinyl record on Macbook Pross' head. He had 61.4 records.

"Goddamnit, now I have chest pains because of you! Just stop it already you ass!" cried Lukas as she groped her breasts and massaged them gently, secrelty enjoying it.

"I'm afraid that's not possible." said a mysterious voice in a similar matter to da orygamy killr frum Heavy Weapons Rain. It was

METAL SUNIC

"Where d hell didu come from?" said Marcus.

"Listen up, asses, you better show me some respect and refer to me by my actual gender before I ask the admin to ban you!" yelled the flustered Lucario as her breasts continued to jiggle, crying for help.

"Wat admn?" said Miles Darious as he twisted his trumpet sideways successfully without breaking it.

"But u cant kill meh, im wearign a fleece" said Metal Sonic as he put on his sexiest fleece, lighting another cigarette and tipping his hat over his eyes a bit as girls suddenly materialized from nowhere and started swooning for him. (Keep in mind that he was wearing Knuckles' hat which is very important to the plot y'know?)

"Yeh n busides we r. Btw wtis with you and asses." said Moonrise, questioning Luca's overuse of "ass" as an insult. Liquor, however, did not care for his concern, instead taking his first comment into account, further flustering the boring type.

"Godamnit, now I have double chest pains! You've really done it this time, you ass! I'll show you!" said Licker as she prepared to beckon the admin, until suddenly, beckoned instead by her last three words, was none other than

TAILS

"I'LL SHOW YOU HOW POWERFUL MY CYCLONE IS" he said, finishing Luca's sentence as he cycloned down from above homing in for an attack, only to miss because he's a shoe lol.

"Tails join mai taem and help meh destroy da anti-fun she be ruinin our day yo'" said Miles Davis to the new Miles as McRoss rolled in his piano which turned into his ultameht sidekick Gootecks, going "EUOOGH" as he tapped his fingers on an arcade controller or something. So his team was:

*Meich Rose

*Gewtekz

*Metal Sonic

*His fleece

*Tails

This truly devastated the anti-fun mcgee they were opposing as she did not have da talent to make up a team frum da bleu becuz she was a real boring type yo'. And so she decided to recruit some other guys or someding that she wanted to have gay sex with but couldn't because she had a vagina. They were:

*Guy Berryman

*Luigi

*Eggplant Man

*DarkSydePhil

*Drew Pickles

"YOU DID WHAT" shouted Drew Pickles, who thinks everyone is Stu Pickles cuz he lost Angelica or something. "RUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH" he screamed as he leaped forward to strangle Tails. Den Taalz yelped "SONIC" like he does when he dies in Sanic Avdenchur 2 hoping for his hero to come n save him. However, Sunic was nut present, and therefore Talls deid. I mean, there was Metal Sonic, but that fucker doesn't take shit to save anyone's ass. That's simply how he rolls yo'.

"Damn, we've been detected." said Metallica Sonic in a fashion similar to Espio in Shad-o da hegehog, popping his collar as he lit a couple more cigarettes and put them in his non-existant mouth. He had 92.6 cigarettes.

"Shit guiz, she might threatnan to take over da wolrd with transexualization and metal jazz covers of Radiohead songs" sayd Gooey as he continued tapping on his arcade controller going "EUOOGH"

"In fact, now that you mention it, that's exactly what i'll do! Thanks for the idea, ass! Muahahaha"! Cackled Luca as she did a generic villian pose, despite not knowing what the hell she was talking about.

"Fuck man whyd idyu say that" said Michael Roosevelt as he falcon punchd Elmer's Gluetecks into spa3c liek captnan falucan y'know?

And then Miles Devin threw the trumpet at Mountain Dew Pickles who exploded and died. Then he retrieved it using telekinesis and played his best song but that didn't really do anything. And then Eggplant Man threw a hammer at someone or something I dunno he's from fucking Wrecking Crew or some shit and I never played that.

Anyways I guess the hammer was supposed to hit Metal Sonic but that guy used his fleece to reflect it back Eggplant Man, who dodged it sorta and it ended up hitting DarkSydePhil.

"WHY AM I GETTING HIT I'M NOT EVEN DOING ANYTHING" he yelled in anger as he took damage for that exact reason. Then Metal Sonic flicked one of his cigarettes at him and he exploded and died. Meich Rose then turned into Mario and called Luigi a useless cunt which sorta defeated him I guess. He also picked up a bus and turned it into a drill and killed Eggplant guy and Drew Sickles with it, also screaming "EAT THIIIIIIIIS NEVAAAAAAAAAR" for emphasis yo'.

Guy Berryman, however, would have none of that shit, as he was da best bassist evr and was in Coldplay and therefore could defeat shoe types with shovels. So he pulled out that fucking bass and played it, but that didn't do anything. So he just swung it at Metal Sonic or something, but it was blocked by his sexy-ass fleece y'know? Cuz nothing can beat that.

"Bi da wei anyone kno were dat girl type went" said Good New Barry Scottman as Tails suddenly reappeared as none other than the infamous, the one and only

PRESIDENT KEAGERSTIEN

"Arnt u supposed 2 be ded or somethin" said the SUNIC made of metallic material as he tipped his hat over his eyes again bein all shady n shit y'know?

"HAHAHA, NOW TO DO HOSPITAL STUFF" said Kugatails as bhe thru a ambulance truck at Meich Rose launching him into space to be with his best friend Gewtekz. "Also I am helping Luca take over the world with transexualization and metal jazz covers of Radiohead. Pls help" he said as he tried to do the Thom Yorke dance but failed because he isn't Thom Yorke.

"Yeh as if wed help u traytor" said Guy Berryman as he sorta flipped his bass around or something and fluffified his hair.

"THou be assistign a sexually confused boring type and thereforee shall not recieve ouw hlep. You must die" said Smores Davidson as he destroyed Kuglwattan by throwing one of his records at him like a frisbee. "Ok fgs we got to find da boring type and call her a girl for factual justice yo'" said thy as they all ventured forth to find the anti-fun person.

Meanwhile, Luca and the real Kuwugata were busy engineering their infinity sex machine thigny to successfully take over the world with transexualization.

"Graet nw wii just need to find a metla jazz band to cover Rawrdiohead" said Kugl as he did his trademark pose and laughed.

"NOW I CAN DESTROY ALL THE PEANUTS" yelled Luca evilly like a foo' as she laughed too and enjoyed victory or something.

BUT THEN

"No"

To beiugh continufied


End file.
